Many immobile and bed-ridden patients develop additional medical conditions while lying in bed that can result in serious health risks, prolonged recoveries and extended hospital stays. The two most common and preventable of these conditions are joint contractures and pressure sores. Preventing these conditions lead to the development of a therapeutic foot orthosis, Multi AFO, to hold a foot in a fixed position and prevent heel contract, eliminating decubitus pressure and chafing as well as supporting the foot.
Analysis of current AFO/Contracture products and, indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,576, indicates the therapeutic importance of the device liner as a means of providing stability and patient comfort. However, the liner can become a hostile healing environment. Current products contain liners made of soft, lofty materials such as fleece, pile or foam. The combination of warmth and moisture creates an ideal breeding ground for certain bacteria, yeasts, and fungi which cause odor. Additionally, these materials can become wet and soiled with various body fluids and thus uncomfortable to the user. The liner must be removed from the device and laundered. As the liner could be highly contaminated, there is risk of cross-contamination if the liner is not properly handled or labeled. Also, the patient must have two liners or be without the benefit of the device for the period of time while the liner is being cleaned.